1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to joystick controls for computers, and more particularly to a joystick attachment for computer keyboard cursor or arrow keys which employs a central control rod coupled to a plurality of leg segments which interface with selected keys on the keyboard.
2. Description of the Background Art
Computer keyboards generally include a plurality of arrow or cursor control keys which are typically arranged in an array in a portion of the keyboard. The arrow keys are used for directional control and/or cursor movement in computer games, word processing programs, computer menus, software editing, and other applications. The most common arrow key array pattern used on computer keyboards comprises a LEFT arrow key, a DOWN arrow key, and a RIGHT arrow key which are adjacent to each other in a co-linear arrangement, and an UP arrow key positioned above the Down arrow key, to provide an inverted "T"-shaped layout. This key array is typically included in the lower right portion of the computer keyboard.
Direct manipulation of arrow keys tends to provide relatively slow cursor movement and directional control when playing computer games. Thus, various adaptive accessories have been developed for actuation of the arrow keys on computer keyboards. However, many keyboards are configured such that the arrow keys are immediately adjacent to each other without any hard keyboard surface between the arrow keys, and thus devices wherein a base rests on a keyboard surface by narrow walls cannot be used. Devices which use a clip, clamp or other bracket assembly to hold a control switch over the arrow keys are difficult and inconvenient to attach to and remove from computer keyboards. Such devices requiring a bracket assembly additionally tend to be unaesthetic and detract from the computer work environment. External joystick controls, "mouse" devices and tracking balls, which are used as alternatives to arrow keys, are relatively expensive and require mapping software to convert signals from the mouse or joystick controls to the equivalent keystrokes for the computer arrow keys.
Accordingly, there is a need for a joystick converter apparatus for use with arrow key arrays which does not require a solid keyboard surface between the arrow keys, which does not require the use of a clamp or bracket assembly to mount a joystick over the arrow keys, which is quick and simple to install and remove, and which is inexpensive. The present invention satisfies these needs, as well as others, and generally overcomes the deficiencies found in the background art.